Fuyu no Hana
by Persephone Ani
Summary: ¤ Fuyu no Hana Flor de Inverno ¤ [Cap. 02 Online!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Fuyu no Hana**_

**Capítulo 01**

A guerra já estourara no reino de Syhnn. O exército de Scath já atingira as muralhas do castelo Syhr, governado pelo grande rei de Syhnn, Mikihisa Asakura. Apesar de sua grande popularidade, Mikihisa não conseguira organizar um exército capaz de combater as forças de Sohma, reino inimigo cujo governante era o rei Scath. Não demoraria muito para as tropas de Sohma invadirem o castelo, e o destino era inevitável: a queda da dinastia Asakura e a ascensão da dinastia de Morruh.

O rei Mikihisa já esperava essa derrota desde o início da guerra entre os dois reinos. Ele sabia dos objetivos do rei Scath... A unificação de Syhnn e Sohma... A formação de um vasto império. O rei de Syhnn sempre fora um soberano preocupado com seu povo... Era muito diferente dos reis de outros reinos, ele era o que se podia chamar de "rei popular", o que não agradava aos seus reinos vizinhos e aliados, pois a forma de governo de Mikihisa não trazia benefícios para a nobreza; por isso, ele perdera todos os seus aliados para Sohma, só tendo a seu favor o seu próprio exército, que não tinha muita experiência em batalhas, dado ao fato da passividade de seu reino.

Analisando os fatos, Mikihisa só tinha uma coisa a fazer: salvar o seu filho e único herdeiro, Yoh Asakura, quem ele acreditava poder, no futuro, resgatar o reino de Syhnn e restabelecer a dinastia Asakura. O bom rei ordenou que um de seus servos arrumasse somente o necessário para o príncipe carregar na fuga, que seria sigilosa. Também caberia a esse servo arrumar a bagagem das duas crianças que acompanhariam o príncipe, os filhos de um de seus capitães, a quem ele prometeu que protegeria durante esta guerra... Um de seus capitães que estava na frente de batalha, lutando em prol de Syhnn.

Não demorou muito para o pequeno príncipe Yoh e seus dois companheiros, Horokeu e Pirika, estarem prontos para partir. Apesar de pequenos, os dois meninos já sabiam bem o que se passava no reino. A irmã de Horokeu, entretanto, estava muito assustada com os recentes acontecimentos...

_- Maninho... Eu... Estou com medo..._ Dizia Pirika, abraçando o seu irmão, com cara de quem ia começar a chorar.

_- Pirika..._ Dizia Horokeu, abraçando a sua irmã, confortando-a. _– Não precisa ter medo... O seu irmão está aqui para protegê-la! _E fazia pose de herói.

_- Mas... Maninho... Por que temos que usar essas roupas de aldeões?_ Perguntava a menina, não entendendo o motivo pelo qual o rei Mikihisa mandara que eles vestissem aqueles "trapos".

_- É... É porque... Er..._ Horokeu tentava achar uma explicação para a sua irmã.

_- Para não reconhecerem vocês..._ Diz o rei Mikihisa._ – Eu tenho uma missão para vocês... Para completá-la, vocês tem que chegar à floresta Nephist. O Yoh e o Horo-Horo sabem do que eu estou falando. Você não vai querer ficar de fora, não é pequena?_ E sorri amavelmente para a garota.

_- Claro que não! Eu vou com o maninho e o príncipe..._ Diz Pirika, ganhando um sorriso de aventura em seus lábios.

_- Onde será que anda Keiko? Ela já devia estar pronta para partir..._

_- Eu vou ficar aqui, Mikihisa, com você! _Diz a rainha Keiko, que se aproximava do grupo.

_- Não, Keiko! Você vai com eles! Alguém tem que cuidar dessas crianças... Você sabe... Eles são o futuro de Syhnn._

_- Mikihisa... Como você é teimoso... Eu já falei para fugirmos todos juntos... Você pode reorganizar um exército depois, e enfrentar Scath com igualdade... Fugir, às vezes, não é um ato de covardia..._

_- Não seria covardia eu fugir, Keiko... Seria deslealdade... Deslealdade com o meu povo. Eu ficarei nesse castelo até o último momento, e lutarei com todas as minhas forças... Afinal, eu ainda sou shugenja e mestre de Tsuchi. O rei Mikihisa Asakura lutará ao lado de seu povo e defenderá o reino de Syhnn!_

_- ... Eu já sabia, Micky... Sempre soube que seria assim... Por isso, eu me apaixonei por você..._ Keiko sorri para seu marido.

_- Mas você, minha querida... Você tem que fugir com essas crianças e cuidar delas... Keiko, eu não suportaria se algo acontecess..._ Ia dizendo o rei de Syhnn, até ser interrompido por sua rainha, que colocara dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

_- Shh... Eu sou a rainha de Syhnn. Eu sou a miko e mestra de Mizu, Keiko Asakura. E eu ficarei ao lado de meu marido, meu amor, meu rei até o fim. Foi esse juramento que eu fiz ao nos casarmos, e foi esse juramento que eu fiz ao nosso povo... Mas, mais importante que isso... Foi esse juramento que eu fiz ao nosso amor... Ficar junto de você... Para sempre!_

_- Keiko..._ Mikihisa sorri, e dá um beijo suave na testa de sua esposa. _– Está certo... Ficaremos juntos... Até o fim..._

_- Então, vocês estão prontos?_ Pergunta a rainha Keiko para as crianças.

Yoh olha para a sua mãe e para o seu pai, como se perguntasse com o olhar se eles não iriam junto, como se pedisse para que eles não o deixassem sozinho, como se soubesse que essa seria a última vez que ele os veria...

Keiko se ajoelha na frente de seu filho e dá um beijo carinhoso em seu rosto.

_- Meu pequeno Yoh... Agora, mais do que nunca, você tem que ser forte. Forte por mim, forte por seu pai, forte por você, e forte pelo nosso reino. Você sabe... Você é herdeiro da dinastia Asakura, o futuro de Syhnn depende de você..._

_- ... Eu sei, mamãe... Papai me fala isso todo dia... Mas..._ Diz o pequeno príncipe, com olhos tristes e saudosos.

_- Eu te amo, meu pequeno Yoh..._ A rainha envolve seu filho num abraço apertado e caloroso, cheio de amor.

Yoh sorri, com o calor do abraço de sua mãe, um momento que ficaria guardado em sua memória para o resto de sua vida...

_- ... Para tudo se tem um jeito... Tudo bem, mamãe... Eu darei o máximo de mim! Vamos Horo-Horo, Pirika?_ Diz o príncipe, recuperando o seu ânimo de sempre.

_- Vamos nessa!_ Horokeu sorri.

_- Papai..._ Yoh se vira para Mikihisa. _– Dê uma surra nesse tal de rei Scath por mim!_

_- Pode deixar... Meu filho!_ Mikihisa sorri para seu filho.

E assim, pegando as suas bagagens, Yoh, Horokeu e Pirika partem para uma aventura sem igual, rumo à sombria floresta de Nephist...

_- Mikihisa... Eu nunca mais verei o meu pequeno Yoh..._ Diz Keiko, com lágrimas percorrendo-lhe a face, após a partida de seu filho com as duas crianças.

_- Keiko... O Yoh sempre ficará com você... Na sua mente, no seu coração..._ E a abraça carinhosamente, confortando-a.

_- Nosso pequeno filho... Um grande futuro o aguarda..._

**Continua...**

**Notas da autora**

Gostei bastante desse capítulo 01 :)

Esse fanfic já estava nos meus planos há um tempo, só faltava começar a pôr no papel... Aliás, aqui no caso, na tela xD

Difícil pensar nos nomes dos reinos, da floresta, etc... Eu sou péssima para nomes... u.u

Muita coisa está para acontecer... Espero que eu tenha criatividade e falta de preguiça para escrever os próximos capítulos em breve...

**Idades**

Yoh e Horokeu – 8 anos.

Pirika – 6 anos.

Mikihisa e Keiko – 28 anos.

**Termos**

Mizu – Água.

Tsuchi - Terra.

Mestre – mais tarde vocês ficarão sabendo o que exatamente significa isso... xD

Espero que vocês gostem:)

Deixem reviews! xD

_**Kyouyama Anna**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

O exército de Scath já havia tomado posse dos pontos estratégicos e elitistas de Syhnn. Grande parte dos soldados da mais baixa hierarquia militar de Sohma estava se "dedicando" aos vilarejos humildes de Syhnn, furtando-os e assassinando os seus aldeões por diversão.

Perto da fronteira com Methyus, maior aliado de Sohma, se localizava um humilde vilarejo rural, denominado Kyr. O local, apesar da simplicidade de seus aldeões, era um paraíso natural. Casebres foram construídos em meio a um belo campo, perto de um riacho. A população de Kyr tinha tudo o que precisava para a sua subsistência e felicidade em meio à natureza.

Aquele belo local tinha sofrido as asperezas da guerra. Seus belos campos e humildes casebres estavam incinerados; cadáveres espalhados pelo chão, banhados em sangue... Uma bela arte funerária: o cheiro de morte pairava pelo ar. O espetáculo da guerra tinha deixado sobre Kyr uma marca que jamais seria esquecida, uma marca sombria e temerosa.

Apenas duas aldeãs tinham escapado da sina daquele vilarejo... Duas pequenas meninas voltavam de seu treinamento diário numa floresta das redondezas. Os moradores de Kyr desconheciam a magia e a julgavam desnecessária; só havia uma pessoa sábia no vilarejo, conhecedora das mais diversas formas de magia... A idosa itako Kino Yuuki. Ela tinha criado duas órfãs... Que se tornaram suas aprendizes. As duas crianças que retornavam para casa...

Uma garota de cabelos curtos cor-de-rosa, de expressão gentil e tímida, trajando um longo e simples vestido branco, vinha acompanhando uma outra garota, que parecia o seu oposto: ela tinha cabelos médios dourados, expressão fria e misteriosa e vestia um vestido longo e simples também, porém de cor negra, e, em seu pescoço, havia um colar de contas azul.

À medida que se aproximava de Kyr, uma sensação ruim tomava conta da menina de cabelos dourados, o que a deixava mais fechada e séria que o seu natural. A outra criança que a acompanhava tinha percebido a sua ligeira preocupação...

_- Anna..._ Dizia a menininha de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

_- Vamos nos apressar, Tamao... Alguma coisa está acontecendo em Kyr..._ Limitou-se a dizer a garota de cabelos dourados, apressando seus passos em direção ao vilarejo.

Quando as duas garotas chegaram a seu destino, uma expressão de assombro e medo tomou conta da gentil Tamao, que começou a derramar lágrimas e a soluçar, como se estivesse vivendo o seu pior pesadelo... A outra garota, apesar de também achar aquela cena assombrosa, manteve-se fria e controlada.

_- Pare de chorar!_ Disse Anna, dando um tapa no rosto de Tamao. _– Chorar não vai adiantar nada... Não queira atrair atenções para você... _

_ - A-A-Anna... I-Isso é... H-Horrí-vel..._ Dizia a menina, soluçando baixo, com uma mão em seu rosto, no lugar onde recebera o tapa.

_- Nós estamos em guerra... Kino nos alertou que isso poderia vir a acontecer... Não podemos ficar muito tempo aqui, é perigoso... Tamao... Esconda-se e fique calada, eu vou até a nossa casa ver se encontro Kino..._

Tamao estava muito assombrada para contestar a sua amiga, ela apenas a obedece, escondendo-se numa carroça quebrada, em meio ao feno, esperando que Anna voltasse logo, e que, por um milagre, trouxesse Kino junto.

A garota de cabelos dourados corre para a casa em que morava, entrando com todo o cuidado e sem fazer o menor ruído. Logo, a menina encontra a sua mestra, que estava estirada no chão, sangrando, mas ainda estava viva...

_- Anna... Finalmente... Consegui me manter viva até a sua chegada..._ Dizia a velha itako, com as suas últimas forças.

­_- Kino... Como eles fizeram isso com você?_ Pergunta a menina, incrédula.

_- Eu deixei que eles fizessem..._

_ - Como? Por quê? Eu não entendo..._

_ - Porque tinha que ser assim... Eu irei morrer em paz... Não carregarei comigo marcas de sangue... Morrerei com a essência desse vilarejo... Mas, não há tempo para filosofias agora... Anna... Tem uma coisa que eu quero te dar... E, uma coisa que você tem que levar... Vamos, peque essa caixa que está comigo... Aqui está o 1080, um rosário budista de 1080 contas, dez vezes mais poderoso que o seu normal..._

_ - E... Você quer que eu leve aquela flor?_ Pergunta a garota, pegando a caixa que sua mestra abraçava.

_- A flor da profecia... Você tem que guardar essa flor com muito cuidado... Ela é a chave para o seu passado, e a porta para o seu futuro..._

_ - Quando a flor desabrochar eu desvendarei o meu passado e encontrarei o meu futuro... Eu já sei... Você sempre me diz isso... Eu só não sei se acredito..._

_ - Você acreditará... Quando chegar a hora certa!_

A pequena garota pega a flor, que estava intacta no chão, perto de Kino. Um vaso muito simples de onde nunca desabrochara uma flor... Anna sempre se questionara se algum dia viria a ver nascer uma flor dali... E o motivo de tantos cuidados com aquele vaso... Que nada significava para ela... Mas, ela iria atender ao pedido de sua mestra, cuidaria da "flor da profecia".

­_- Anna__... Você é muito forte, tem um potencial incrível... Já é uma excelente itako... Quero que continue o seu treinamento... Se dedique ao Mizu... É o seu ponto forte... Você tem um longo caminho a percorrer antes de alcançar o status supremo..._

_ - Pode apostar que eu irei alcançar!_ Diz a garota, com um olhar determinado.

_- Eu sei que irá!_ A idosa itako sorri, orgulhosa de sua aprendiz. _– Anna... Cuide de Tamao..._

_ - Hai... Adeus, Kino..._ E a garota deixa a sua mestra, segurando as lágrimas que queriam escorrer pelo seu rosto...

_- Pequena criança... A flor de inverno..._ E, essas foram as últimas palavras da velha itako...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas da autora**

****

Bom, aí está o cap. 02...

Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre ele... A profecia, mais tarde vocês conhecerão... (também porque eu ainda não bolei a profecia xD só tenho idéias de como ela vai ser...).

Como vocês viram... Kino não tem relação com a família Asakura, não sendo avó do Yoh e nem mãe de Keiko... Ela é apenas uma velha sábia... Uma simples aldeã de Kyr, apesar de seu vasto conhecimento...

**Idades**

Anna – 8 anos.

Tamao – 6 anos.

Kino – 71 anos.


End file.
